E-101 Mark II
E-101 Mark II (Ｅ－１０１ "マークII", E - 101 "Māku Tsū"), also written as E101mkII, is the upgraded form of E-101 Beta, an unit from Dr. Eggman's E-100 Series. When E-101 Beta was allowed to stay on the Egg Carrier despite his failures, Dr. Eggman remade Beta into E-101 Mark II, a sight that drove his "brother" Gamma to rebel against his creator. When E-101 Mark II finally broke free, he was destroyed by Gamma. Appearance :Voice actor: Steve Broadie (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) E-101 Mark II bears a strong resemblance to its previous form in terms of body shape and color scheme, but is heavily modified. It has a round black torso with a large white vertical stripe, a large muffler surrounding the pelvic area, and "101" written in white on its left side. It has a black platform-like heads with a grey visor and a single green eye moving from side to side of its featureless face. Having its legs removed, E-101 Mark II's lower torso has two green lights with a rudder-like black and white tail, and two thin grey rockets on its backsides. Also, on each of its arms, it has been given an elongated and spiky black and white gauntlet, and a large laser cannon for hands. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality E-101 Mark II is silent and shows no kind of sentience. By comparison, E-101 Mark II showed even less individuality than its un-upgraded form, E-101 Beta, who had a desire to follow Eggman despite failing him. Regardless, it is fiercely dedicated to disposing its enemies, making it quite ruthless, as shown when it chose to attack Gamma on the brink of its defeat, an effort that resulted in its own destruction. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Abilities and Powers Following its upgrade, E-101 Mark II had been enhanced into a powerhouse of a fighting machine in almost every way over its previous form and was the greatest E-Series robot at its time. E-101 Mark II possessed jets and a tail-like rudder that granted it flight and super speed, enough to leave afterimages in its wake. It was also much more agile than its previous form, being able to dodge missiles at extreme speed. Some of its new armaments included the ability to launch several guided missiles and it had an advanced tracking system in its single green eye. Additionally, it had energy cannons on its arms that let it fire powerful yellow energy beams which would cause massive explosions upon impact and could be charged for even greater power. Besides weapon capabilities, E-101 Mark II could create temporary rainbow-colored force fields that could deflect projectiles and even be used offensively by ramming it into opponents. It also had the ability to teleport, allowing it to avoid attacks. Additionally, it possessed large and durable spiky shield-like gauntlets which could knock away missiles by backhanding them and be used for high-speed charging attacks. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Missile generation *Advanced tracking system *Dermal armor *Flight *Super speed *Energy beam emission *Teleportation *Force-field generation History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Mature Category:Villains Category:Predator Category:Cowards Category:Animals Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:YTP Makers Category:Youtube Poop Villains Category:YouTube Movie Villains